<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Gray by thewifiisout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009235">Going Gray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout'>thewifiisout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe finds a gray hair on William's head</p><p>just a quick little snippet!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned!) - Relationship, Victoria Asher/Ryland Blackinton, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey what's up yeah it's me again (unfortunately) I'm currently fasting so I need to distract myself and I don't want to work on my boarding school au!(oh yeah, that's coming it's already 5k)<br/>*****<br/>if you need me to contact me: <br/>@bilvy (Tumblr)<br/>@7weekslive(twitter)<br/>****<br/>if you are in this or someone you know (personally) is in this don't read it's just gonna be weird for all of us, also please don't sue me if you are in this I don't want to get a cease and dissent letter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Gabe</em>,” William lets out not out of annoyance, just out of embarrassment. His boyfriend, for some unbeknownst reason, has taken over his hair, or as Gabe would call it his mane. Gabe doesn’t say anything, he just lets his fingertips glide over William’s forehead. William is sitting Indian style on the common area floor, while Gabe was on the couch over his talking shit to Nate. </p><p>“You lost your virginity,” Gabe points out to Nate, “She didn’t lose a damn thing,” Gabe draws a hair with his finger on William’s roots, he gets a laugh from the crowd of co-eds in front of him.  William swats Gabe’s hands from his head, “William, baby, stop or you’re gonna get another gray hair,” Gabe’s tone is playful, but William wants to shrivel up and die by the time Gabe says gray. </p><p>William stands up quickly, Gabe’s hands fly through the strands of William’s hair. William quickly fixes his hair and turns right to his dorm room, Nate gives Gabe a slap on the neck, Gabe gives him a sheepish grin. “I need to go tend to my betrothed,” Gabe says, Nate chuckles, Gabe and William are the furthest things from betrothed. </p><p>“Bill,” Gabe says knocks on William’s dorm room, he’s greeted with shouts from Mike Carden, Gabe steps back and sees the tie on the doorknob, <em>gross</em> he thinks. Gabe sighs, where else would William even be, and then Gabe sees him. Gabe isn’t going to question why both Victoria and Suarez were coming out of the men’s bathroom, but he did see a silhouette that could only belong to his William. Gabe catches the bathroom door before it closes, he tries to be as quiet as he can. </p><p>“Hey,” William says, he feels Gabe’s chin on his shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist. Gabe smiles, just a little. </p><p>“How’d you know it was me and not a murderer?” Gabe whispers in William’s ear, William leans into Gabe’s arm, he chuckles. </p><p>“You’re the only one who holds me like that,” William says quietly, “Besides, we are in front of a mirror,” William states. Gabe unwraps himself from William, “Touché,” Gabe says. </p><p>“Find it,” William says, his hands clutched around the sink, he looks up at the mirror, dramatic is all Gabe can think. </p><p>“Find what,” Gabe questions, William rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. </p><p>“The gray hair,” William scowls, “pull it out, I’m not going to start dyeing my hair at 19,” William says, Gabe combs his hands through William’s hair like before. Gabe puts two fingers William’s jaw, “relax, this is gonna hurt,” Gabe whispers, William just closes his eyes. <br/>“Fuck,” William says, he immediately turns back around. Gabe grins widely as he shows him the one single gray hair, “We should frame it,” William just smiles. </p><p>“Sure, yeah, frame it Saporta,” William looks away from the hair, he looks back at himself in the mirror. Gabe drops the hair and brings the attention back to his boyfriend. </p><p>“You know, I’d rather go hang out with you in the rec room, I think everyone is off to their final,” Gabe murmurs to William, “Yeah, okay, you can make it up for embarrassing me in front of everyone,” William says. Gabe doesn’t say anything, he just grabs his boyfriend’s hand and leads him to the couch and hopefully, he’ll remember to dim the lights on the way there. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>